Kili's lost love
by TeddybearLovingInsomniac
Summary: Kili tells Bilbo about a girl he once loved (an OC). No slash... Sorry for the bad summary. Happy reading :) Please review.


**AN: This was written at 2am so I'm sorry for any mistakes, its also my first hobbit fanfic so I'd appreciate any reviews nice or mean. I think I'll write a more detailed (longer) version of it, but for now enjoy this short version that just had to come out of my head and on to my iPad before I forgot it and tell me what you think about it :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the hobbit, but I own my OC...I hope :P

* * *

After a tiring day of walking, the company had found a cave to rest in for the night. There was already water boiling in a pot over the fire. Everyone was making their own quiet conversations with each other waiting for supper to be made, of course like most nights no one was willing to cook. Over the time spent with the dwarves Bilbo realised that they usually kept talking until Thorin got hungry and asked someone to make supper.

Bilbo was staring into the fire, it reminded him of home. He missed his little hobbit hole so much, the comfy chairs, his warm bed he wanted to go back, but the more he thought about going back home the more determined he was to help the dwarves claim back Erebor.  
Kili, realising how homesick Bilbo was walked up to him and tried to cheer him up.

"Did I tell you about the time Fili tried to use a bow?"

"No." Bilbo pulled a fake smile so that Kili wouldn't feel like his efforts went to waste.

"It started with a little argument about who was better at fighting, it wasn't a big one just a silly one, it ended in me pointing out that I could use both a bow and a sword where as he could only use swords. So the next day he woke up early in the morning and dragged me out to the archery field. At first he was actually doing quite well, the bow was loaded and it looked like the arrow was going to hit the target but when he let go of the string the arrow fell off and the bow broke. He hasn't tried to use one since. Not that anybody would let him."

Bilbo hadn't laughed so much since the bird pooped on Bofurs hat. It turns out Kili was quite good at cheering people up.

"Do you have anyone?" Bilbo asked curiously

"What do you mean?"

"Do you have a girl at home? I can imagine you being quite popular around the ladies."

Kili let out a little chuckle then a little while after a sigh "I did"

"Oh I'm sorry. If you don't want to talk about it..."

"No it's fine. We met at an archery class she said her parents had died and she needed to protect herself.

She had long brown wavy hair that matched the colour of my bow. Her eyes were a similar colour to mine except they were far more beautiful. She had less of a beard than me, I found that very attractive. She wore a simple blue dress that reached her knees with a light purple hood over it and black leather boots. She walked with a hint of elegance in her step.

We became friends pretty fast. She was beautiful but it wasn't love at first sight. It was more her personality that brought me to her. She was kind, fun, caring, a total extrovert and really easy to get along with. She was only 2 years younger than me.

The classes only went twice a week so we decided to meet up for lunch every three days and train together in a small patch of grass near a hidden lake we found after our first lesson. That later became our spot, our secret spot.

After three weeks it was revealed that we both had feelings for each other. My mother Dis didn't know about her even Fili didn't know about her. Well I didn't think one knew until that day. So our meetings became more and more frequent. She lived exactly 31 houses away from me so that made seeing each other quite easy. We held a picnic every week next right to the lake in our spot, she was an amazing cook. She wouldn't admit it but she had a beautiful voice. We got along so well. She had a sister 6 years older then her so she understood the troubles of being a younger sibling. Life was happier when I was with her. Everything was perfect I loved her so much..."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, she fell sick. She didn't turn up to class one day I thought something just came up but when she didn't meet me at our spot the next day I began to worry so I went over to her house. I remember that day so clearly, her face was so pale, her sister sat next to her crying. I held her hand a told her sister to get a healer. Her forehead was burning up, she was shivering and when she coughed blood would come up.  
I didn't know what to do. I just sat there holding her hand trying to comfort her. When the healer came she said that her symptoms would go away but only she had about 30 days left before..." Kili paused there and stared at the ground for a few seconds before he continued.

"Before she d-died"

A tear erupted from Kili's eyes as he struggled to speak.  
Bilbo handed him a small oddly shaped piece of cloth the same one Bofur had given on the first day of his journey. It had been washed earlier that day.

"She told me that the last 3 days would be the worst so that I could prepare myself. She was given a sleeping draught when she finally woke up she had 28 days left. Her fever had toned down a bit and she gained the ability to sit up and move her hands even though she was still very weak. I went home to tell Fili that I would be staying at her place for a while...she needed me.

The days flew by. Her recovery was slow and her time was limited, by the time she could gather the strength to stand up a walk around she only had 20 days. As the days went by it felt like someone was slowly taking away pieces of my heart. It hurt to count each day that passed but I had to. To take the burden off her sister the 3 of us relocated to my house. My mother was upset that I didn't tell her about my secret love at first but I think she started to have sympathy for me after all that happened.

I tried to be strong. For her. But at one stage I just broke down. By her 15th day (which meant she had 15 days left) she was almost back to normal, physically at least. She wouldn't stop crying, she kept apologising for what she'd done to me, she told me I didn't have to be there, that I didn't have to worry about her that I had to find someone else. I refused to listen to her of course, stubbornness runs in the Durin veins."

Bilbo laughed at that last comment, he thought it would help bring up Kili's mood. Even though it was slight Bilbo saw a small glimmer of happiness in Kili's eyes through the tears

"It took 2 days of begging to convince her to make the most of her last days. She had less than 2 weeks. We walked to our spot together. It was just like old times, only she was noticeably weaker and death was lingering over our heads.

We spent our second last week doing all the things we use to do except for the training of course. We slept late and woke up early. For the first time I prepared the picnic, it tasted horrible and we ended up going to the market to buy lunch.

Her sister and I threw her party a for her friends to say goodbye. A surprising amount of people were there, she had so many friends. Only her closest wrote speeches. Her speech was the most touching and by the end everyone in the room had tears in their eyes.

The days of happiness passed and only 3 days remained. She became horribly ill again. Honestly in those last days I cried my self to sleep. I took her to the lake, she wanted to be there in our spot one last time. That's when it happened. We sat there on our picnic mat. She started shaking and I put my coat over her. I was going to go and get help but she didn't want me to leave her. She didn't want to die alone. She was slipping away and there was nothing I could do about it. I lay her head on my lap and fiddled with her hair, she liked it when people did that. I wanted to tell her it was going to be ok but if I did I would be lying. She whispered my name. Her voice was raspy I could tell she struggled to speak. We shared a long heart breaking kiss that would be our last. One last time she spoke. One last time she told me she loved me."

"That was such a heartbreaking story..."

They could hear Thorin's tummy grumble over the sound of everyone talking.

"Bombur make us some stew. NOW!"

"Finally Thorin's hungry" Bilbo said trying to lighten the conversation.

He never saw Kili the same way again, how could such a young dwarf withstand so much pain, so much heartache? He now felt bad about thinking Kili's life was easy compared to the other dwarves.

* * *

**AN: wow it's 6am now (I didn't write as much as I expected to in 4 hours) and I just killed my own character :( **

**A****t least they got their supper...Thanks for reading**

**-Kelly :)**

* * *

**AN UPDATE: The 'extended' version is up! It's called 'A Lost Love's Diary'. It is written in the form of a diary from the girls point of view.**

**I finally thought of a names for the girl and her sister. ****If you want to know you'll have to read it to find out! Mwahahaha. **

**Jokes, jokes.**

**Her names is Lara and her sisters is Nara. **

**Thanks for reading**

**-Kelly :)**


End file.
